Telemetry is the automatic measurement and transmission of data from remote data sources. Sensors at the data source collect and forward data to a central server, where the data can be reconstructed, analyzed and stored. The data can be collected at various layers or domains, including application, platform (e.g., operations system) infrastructure (e.g., network) and physical (e.g., power/temperature). While the gathered data can be extremely useful in monitoring and managing a network, resources, etc., the amount of data collected, forwarded, analyzed and stored can be overwhelming. Accordingly, improvements are needed.